ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Toontown Railroad Engines
This is a list of the engines on the Toontown Railroad. Many of these engines have made cameos in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy MrBLUERANGERHERO made Engines These are MrBLUERANGERHERO's engine ideas. Only MrBLUERANGERHERO can edit this section. Bernie (#1) Main Article: Bernie the Steam Engine Tracy (#2) Main Article: Tracy the Tank Engine Jerry (#3) Jerry is a young tank engine who likes pulling freight cars. He also likes to have days off. He's somewhat clumsy, because every time he pulls coaches, the passengers dub it a "boat ride." He is inspired by Thomas the Tank Engine and is the son of that character. He looks like his father, but with a 3 in place of the 1. Marty (#4) Marty is an elderly tender engine who likes to shunt. He's also used as a back-up engine in case the regular engine has trouble getting up a hill. He is inspired by Edward the Blue engine and the cousin of that character. He looks like his cousin, but with a 4 in place of the 2. Cliff (#5) Cliff is a tender engine who's prone to illness. His primary assignments are pulling freight. He enjoys being in the forest but hates getting his paint wet. He is inspired by Henry the Green Engine and is that character's brother. He looks like his brother, only with a 5 in place of the 3. Newton (#6) Newton '''is a proud and strong express steam engine. He likes to be important but hates pulling freight. He also likes to brag about being important. He is inspired by Gordon the Big Engine and is the nephew of that character. Newton looks like his uncle, only with a 6 in place of the 4. Jarrod (#7) '''Jarrod is a vain but friendly mixed-traffic steam engine. He can be somewhat boastful and doesn't tell the truth all the time. He is very proud of his red paint and brass dome. He is inspired by James the Red Engine and is the brother of said character. Jarrod looks like his brother, but with a 7 in place of the 5. Dan (#8) Dan is a young, mischievious, and a bit naive tank engine who particularly likes pulling the mail. He is also very accident-prone. Despite this, Dan always feels sorry for his mistakes. He is inspired by Percy the Small Engine and is the brother of said character. Dan looks like his brother, but with and 8 in place of the 6. Dan is best friends with Jerry like how Percy is best friends with Thomas. Waldo (#9) Waldo is an elderly steam tram made of toon wood. He might be quaint and old-fashioned, but he's careful and wise. He particularly enjoys working with animals. Unlike the other engines on his railroad, Waldo has a bell instead of a whistle. He is inspired by Toby the Tram Engine and is one of Toby's many brothers. Waldo greatly resembles Toby, but Waldo has a 9 in place of the 7. Dillon (#10) Dillon is a Great Western tank engine who was previously named "Francis." Dillon got his name changed because he was embarrassed about the name Francis. He is inspired by Duck the Great Western Engine and is the cousin of said character. Dillon and Duck look the same, but Dillon has a 10 in place of the 8. Drew (#11) and Eric (#12) Drew and Eric are twin tender engines from Ireland. They came to work on the Toontown Railroad to pay of their uncle's house bill, but only one of them was expected. They were each given numbers: Drew 11 and Eric 12. They are inspired by Donald and Douglas from Thomas and Friends and are those characters' foreign cousins. Drew and Eric greatly resemble their cousins, but Drew and Eric are green and Drew has an 11 instead of a 9 while Eric has a 12 instead of a 10. Jason (#13) Jason is a great western tank engine on the Toontown Railroad. He is inspired by Oliver the Great Western Engine and is the cousin of that character and Michael the Mountain Engine (the Mountain Railroad version of Oliver). Jason greatly resembles his cousins, but has a 13 instead of an 11. Kimberly (#14) Kimberly is a stirling tender engine. She is one of the newer engines on the railroad. She is inspired by Emily the Stirling Engine and is said character's sister. Kimberly greatly resembles her sister, but Kimberly actually has a number. TheCameronInc made Engines This is a list of engines TheCameronInc made. Only TheCameronInc can edit this section. Legoland1085 made Engines This is a list of engines Legoland1085 made. Only Legoland1085 can edit this section. Category:Toons Category:Transportation Category:Trains Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Not entirely evil Category:Groups Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal Category:Railroad Toons Category:Toontown Railroad Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars